


We Always Make it Work

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Breakups, Grinding, Hurt!Dan, M/M, Smut, but they get back together, mention of/themes of prostitution, religious themes i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Phil is bitten by a Vampire, he is convinced he has to figure it all out himself. After some heart-break and some recovery, he and Dan try to work out how to solve all the issues that revolve around drinking blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was originally a kind of drabble but then I became a lot more and now look it's my longest fic! I put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into this thing (okay maybe just sweat and tears but you get the idea) and I hope you all like it!
> 
> You can also read this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/127128101535/we-always-make-it-work) on my [tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/)

Phil never meant to get bitten, why would he? It just happened one night, while he was out. He had gone to get some groceries at the corner shop and before he could even blink he was being pulled into an alley. All he remembers was panicking and then he felt the most intense feeling of, well, pleasure. Honestly he wouldn't have been able to do anything even if his brain  _was_ working. Everything was so intense and suddenly it was gone. He blinked as his head cleared and he tried to sit up but was pushed down by strong arms. He tried to protest but then he tasted metal and everything blurred together. He was left to figure it out while the person, or rather _vampire_ Phil later discovered, left to find someone else to turn.

Phil was out for a while after he was bitten. Every second he was out though, was another second Dan got to worry about him. Dan knew it took less than half an hour to get groceries and it had been over an hour. He tried calling and texting Phil but he never heard anything. He was so close to going out and looking for him, when he heard a knock at the door. He rushed down the stairs and opened the door to see Phil, standing there, seemingly fine.

As soon as Phil had woken up he rushed home, and it only took him a few minutes, way less time than usual. As he got to the door, he was still trying to think of what to tell Dan. Could he tell Dan?

“Phil where have you been? I was worried sick! And where are the groceries?” Dan's mind was on overdrive. His boyfriend had took much longer than necessary to get some groceries. Phil could tell Dan was over thinking and lips tipped up in what was barely a convincing smile, trying to reassure Dan.

“Got caught up.” Phil answered vaguely. He pushed past Dan and went immediately into his room. He closed the door and locked it, locking Dan out and sitting on his bed. He needed to think.

Dan stood at the door in utter shock, turning around only when he heard the click of a lock upstairs. “Phil?” He ran up the stairs and over to Phil's room, knocking gently. “Phil what happened?”

Phil pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. “Nothing happened Dan, I told you, I just got caught up.” Dan wasn't convinced.

“If something's wrong you can tell me Phil, I know when you're upset.” Dan said softly against the door, knowing full well Phil would hear it. Phil opened his mouth, so close to telling Dan, but shut it once again.

“Nothings wrong Dan,” he murmured, burying his face into his knees. Dan sighed, leaning against the door.

“Okay Phil, but the offer still stands if something is bothering you.” Dan waited for a reply but didn't get one, so he strolled away back to his room. He decided whatever it was, Phil would come to him in time, he always did. He would over think it, then when it became too stressful, he would consult Dan. Dan didn't exactly _like_ Phil's way of dealing with things, but if he needed space, he needed space. Dan sat on his bed and pulled his laptop out, feeling a bit better Phil was at least home now.

Phil spent that night over thinking, just like Dan had predicted he would. Though this time Phil wouldn't go to Dan. He couldn't, not for this. Instead, he thought about how he could keep this from Dan and he thought of nothing. The only thing he could think to do, was leave. He couldn't stay and possibly end up hurting Dan, or have Dan end up being scared of him. For his mental state, and Dan's physical state, he decided that leaving was best. It would hurt, and Dan would probably hate him, but he had to do it to keep him safe. Phil didn't know what he was capable of, and he didn't want to find out after hurting someone he truly cared for.

So, after a restless few hours, Phil began packing. He packed a small suitcase full of a few extra clothes and some essentials. He planned to leave when he knew for sure Dan was asleep. When Dan's soft snores could be heard through his door, Phil gently opened the door and walked up to Dan's bed. He leant over Dan, kissing his head gently, and then left as quick as he came in. He grabbed his luggage and left, hoping Dan didn't hate him too much when he realized what happened.

-  
Dan never got over it. He spent the first few weeks calling everyone Phil knew, calling Phil himself and crying. He cried more than anything, and he never really stopped. All he got was a _'goodbye Dan, I love you'_ text and then Phil's phone was disconnected. Dan was angry, at himself mostly, for not helping Phil when he obviously needed it. Though after the initial shock, the sadness started to fade and he became detached. He stopped making videos, stopped talking to friends and ended all connections with the internet. He felt hopeless and heartbroken. He tried so hard to stay hopeful but after four months and no hints of Phil anywhere, he knew it was worthless.

Meanwhile, Phil wasn't doing all that well either. He was suffering a much different kind of unhappiness. His new life consisted of blood drinking and sadness. The days after he initially left Dan, he was fine, but he started feeling weak. To the point where he collapsed on the ground. He thought for sure it was karma. If not for a very obviously gaunt man, who Phil just _knew_ had the same blood running through his veins, Phil might have died. The man taught him a bit about the life Phil was thrown into, telling him how to get victims and the dos and don'ts of it all. Phil was unhappy with it, but he had to live this life because of some sicko. The man who found him briefly explain that the vampire who turned him was a 'Malicious', a vampire that turns others just for kicks. They don't advise their victims, and usually, the vampire ends up dying. Phil despised those kind already.

He wanted nothing more to run back to Dan and apologize to him forever. He couldn't though, so he avoided the places him and Dan use to go so often and hoped he wouldn't run into Dan.

-  
Phil's wish came true, for a while, he didn't see Dan. Months passed and he didn't see Dan. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Though one night while out looking for 'prey' he heard it. Dan's voice. He would recognize it anywhere. His ears pricked up as he listened.

 _“Dude get off me! Hey!” Thud_. Phil furrowed his brows, turning the corner, and seeing a large man hurriedly exit an alleyway. Phil's eyes shot open and he quickly rounded the corner and rushed into the alleyway. He gasped when he saw Dan,lying on his side unconscious, blood smearing his forehead. It wasn't much, but Phil could smell it, and he did everything he could to resist it. He leant over Dan and picked him up, his strength had certainly improved after being turned. He could hear the faint beat of Dan's heart and breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed Dan back to thei- _his_ apartment. He grabbed the keys out of Dan's front pocket, unlocking the door and locking it again after he entered. He walked into the lounge and placed Dan down on the couch.

He rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and wet it with water before going back into Dan's lounge. He dabbed away the blood, making sure to get the wound to stop bleeding. He checked Dan quickly to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else, and he stood up. He knew Dan would be okay, and that was the big relief. He walked towards the door, deciding staying would only hurt more. Then he saw his bedroom. He walked towards it and was no where near prepared as to what he would see. The duvet was completely messed up and Dan's stuff littered the room. Dan's laptop was on the corner of the bed, open to some random website Phil didn't recognize. Dan's shirts and pants littered the floor along with some of Phil's jumpers. When Phil had left, it was neat. He smiled sadly, Dan was obviously not doing so well.

He walked back out into the lounge and looked once more at his (ex?) boyfriend. Dan had bags under his eyes, he looked thin and pale. Phil felt so guilty before, but seeing Dan's obviously self-destructive state, he felt worse. He thought he was doing what was best for Dan. He thought he would protect Dan from getting hurt. That obliviously didn't work because even though Phil wasn't there to hurt him, Dan could easily hurt himself.

He walked over to Dan and knelt beside the couch. “I'm so so sorry Dan,” he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “I still love you more than life itself.” He brushed the hair that fell onto Dan's face away, his fingers grazing against his forehead. With no warning, Dan's eyes shot open. He immediately smacked the ice cold hand away from his face and sat up. His mind was panicking, thinking he was still in that alley getting mugged. He was so close to defending himself when a rush shot through his head and he fell backwards again. He clutched his head, his brain processing the soft material a second later.

“What the fuck?” He said, groaning as he attempted to sit up again, this time slowly. “How did I get-” he sentence stopped short as his eyes caught the flash of black hair in his peripherals. His eyes darted the the figure sat next to the couch. “P-Phil?” He whispered.

Phil gulped, waving at Dan. “Um hi Dan, s'been a while.”

Dan sat there for a few seconds, his mind going crazy trying to process it all. “How did you get in here, how did I get here?” Dan thought he was dreaming.

“Oh um, well you kind of got, well, mugged. I found you and I took you back here and unlocked the door with the key and-”

“How could you?” Dan said sharply, cutting Phil's rambling off. Realizing he was very much awake and standing up off the couch, anger boiled in his stomach. Phil rose to his feet, knowing what was going to happen. “How could you leave me Phil? How could you leave without explanation, without cause! How could you let me cry and worry about you for months? Did you just never think for a moment before you left how much you were breaking my heart! Do you ever care about me!” Dan was out of breath as he glared at Phil. “Well?”

“I'm so sorry Dan,” Phil hung his head. “I thought it was best but I see I was wrong. I'm so sorry.”

“You thought it was best? You thought it was best!? Best for who!” Dan screamed, throwing his hands above his head.

“For you Dan! For you! I thought I was protecting you and I see I was wrong, I'm sorry!” Phil screamed back.

“Oh no, you don't get to yell Philip Micheal Lester, you hurt me. This was your fault!” Dan sat down on the couch, feeling light headed. He put elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Phil stood with his shoulders sagging, as he looked at Dan. He wasn't sure how to go from here. When he heard the first of Dan's sobs, his heart dropped. He went to comfort Dan, resting his hand on Dan's back. Dan flinched, tugging away from it. “Dan I-”

“You didn't even tell me why,” Dan cried. Phil pulled away.

“Dan I couldn't tell you, that was the thing. I would never have left if it weren't for-” He sighed.

“If it weren't for what?” Dan's words were drowning with tears, those tears running down his cheeks.

“Dan-”

“No Phil! I deserve to know why you left me! I deserve to know!” Dan was choking on his words.

“Okay Dan,” Phil sighed. “I'll tell you but-” Phil bit his lip. “You won't believe me, and you'll think I'm making excuses.” Dan's brow creased. He slid over on the couch and allowed Phil to sit on the opposite end.

“Okay well here it goes.” Phil picked at his nail before looking Dan directly in the eyes. “I'm a-a vampire.” He dropped his gaze.

He heard a chuckle come from Dan. “You're right, I do think you're making excuses.” Dan stood up to leave but Phil grabbed his wrist. Dan flinched away but could move due to Phil's strong grip. “Phil let go of me I swear-”

“I know I can't really prove it, but please let me try.” Phil whispered. Dan pulled his arm away as soon and Phil let loose.

“What are you going to do, suck my blood,” Dan snorted. Phil shook his head, standing up and coming close to Dan. He ducked his head so his fringe fell over his face, his lips so close to Dan's.

“If you will let me kiss you, I can show you.” Dan rolled his eyes, but stood still.

“If this is just some stupid way of getting me to forgive you-”

“It's not, I promise.” Phil said, looking up at Dan through his eyelashes. Dan bit his lip, his eyes traveling down to Phil's lips. He missed the feel of them.

“Go on then,” Dan said hesitantly. Phil nods before connecting their lips. It was a small kiss, nothing heated, but Dan instantly felt something. He pulled Phil closer, turning his head and molding their lips back together. He spent months dreaming of Phil's return and he was here, and he didn't feel any different. His anger was gone, replaced by need, need for Phil to be back. Need to feel arms around him at night, and the need to not feel like he was missing something. He couldn't deny the fact that they were two pieces of the same puzzle, they worked so much better together.

Phil could feel everything Dan was giving. He felt all the emotions that Dan had been drowning in for the months he was gone. He felt the need, the want the everything. Though the emotions didn't just flow one way. Phil missed Dan more than anything, he missed everything they had. He missed his old life, his job, everything he so dearly took for granted before he was forced to sever himself from all that.

Phil opened his mouth, pushing into Dan and deepening the kiss. His hands went up to Dan's face and he cupped his cheeks. Phil knew he had to show Dan that he wasn't lying, but he was scared. He had never bitten someone and not hurt them. Honestly, Phil didn't know if he could resist, to stop himself for hurting Dan.

Just as he thought that, Dan pulled away, his eyes half lidded as he looked at Phil. “Honestly, I don't even care if you make excuses, I'm just glad you're home.” Phil felt his heart drop. Dan thought he was lying, but what was worse, he didn't care. The guilt settled in Phil's gut tripled, as suddenly he realized just how bad Dan had been doing without him. Phil knew, he _knew_ , that Dan should be mad, but he wasn't.

“I love you Phil, I never stopped.” Dan finished, reconnecting their lips and pushing Phil backwards and making them fall onto the couch. Phil felt a sudden need to show Dan he wasn't lying. The last sentence Dan spoke echoing in his mind. He loved Dan, and he knew he couldn't hurt him. He twisted his lips around so his top lip grazed Dan's bottom one, and he felt anxiety build in him quickly. He pulled back his lip in the slightest, letting his sharp teeth be exposed, and he decided Dan was worth the risk here. He held Dan's sides, as Dan knelt over him, and Phil knew he could do this. He squeezed Dan's sides in warning, though he doubted Dan expected it.

He let his teeth pierced the soft pink lips that were crushed so eagerly against his own. Dan flinched and began to pull away when Phil took a pull. Instead of moving, Dan moaned into the kiss. So far, Phil handled it, slowly taking more blood. He wouldn't allow himself to hurt Dan, or even take an ounce of his blood, he just wanted Dan to see he wasn't lying.

Dan's head cleared and he pulled away, staring at Phil wide eyed. Phil still had his teeth bared and Dan felt his face drain of blood. He licked his lip and tasted metal, and he began to shake. “P-Phil?” Dan felt his head begin to get fuzzy and suddenly everything went black.

-  
Phil had to carry Dan into his old bedroom. He laid Dan on the bed and pulled the blue and green duvet up and tucked Dan in. He watched Dan sleep for a bit before deciding the aching in his pants had to be dealt with. He rushed off to their once shared bathroom, and sorted himself out.

Dan woke up a little bit later, his head pounding. He sat up and stared around, slightly confused. _Wasn't Phil just here?_  he thought to himself before his eyes went wide. _Oh no, oh no no no. It couldn't have been a dream._ He felt tears well in his eyes and he blinked them away. _But it felt so real! He was here and he kissed me..._  His hand slapped over his mouth as the first sob escaped. It wasn't the first time he dreamed of Phil returning, but it felt so _real_. He allowed himself to cry, tears dripping down his face and onto the colorful duvet that no longer smelled like Phil.

Phil cleaned himself up and made his way back upstairs when he heard a broken cry coming from his old bedroom. He rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom, seeing Dan sitting there, tears streaking his face. “Dan?”

Dan's head whipped up as he heard the voice, his eyes connecting with Phil's. “P-Phil?” Dan chocked out. “Yo-you're here!” Dan exclaimed between hiccups.

“Of course I'm here, where would I go?” He cringed at his own choice of words before walking over to Dan. “I mean, I wouldn't leave, I just got back here, and I kind of sucked a bit of your blood. It would be rude to leave after that you know?” Phil joked, sitting next to Dan on the bed.

Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil when he sat down. “Don't leave me again okay? I thought I dreamt the whole thing and I got so scared. I can't live without you Phil, I can't!” He sobbed into Phil's shirt.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him tight. “I'm not going anywhere, never again.”

Dan calmed down after a few minuted and he finally met Phil's eyes. “So apparently you suck more than dick.” Phil furrowed his brows, looking at a very serious looking Dan. Dan tried to keep up the serious face but he caved and started to laugh. Phil giggled along with him, feeling the way they use to when they made jokes. The both ended up lying against the sheets, out of breath from laughing so hard.

“Really though, you drink blood?” Dan said, wiping his eyes of the happy tears.

“Well yeah, I kind of have too,” Phil said, brushing his fringe out of his face.

“Wait so does this mean I'm going to become a vampire?” Dan couldn't believe his own words. “I can't believe I just said that. If it weren't for you I wouldn't believe such a thing exists.”

“No it doesn't work like that exactly Dan. You would have had to drink my blood to turn.” Phil said. “And I know what you're feeling. I had no idea this kind of thing exists before I became one. Even then I was kind of in denial.”

Dan nodded then his head shot up. “Wait, that's why you left? You got turned into a vampire?”

Phil flushed red and turned away from Dan. “Well in a sense, that's why I left. I really left to protect you, I didn't know what I was capable off, and it scared me.” He turned back to Dan and reached out for his hand. “I'm so sorry Dan, I never meant to destroy what we had.”

“You didn't destroy anything Phil,” Dan said, sitting up. “I just didn't know how to cope with you being gone. I mean I guess I could've done better had you given me a reason or at least let me know you were alright. I worried about you every night, wishing you gave me something.” Dan stared at his lap. “But it's okay now, you're back and you aren't leaving.” Dan's head whipped up. Wow- okay I didn't mean to sound threatening.” Dan giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Phil sat up wordlessly and leant into Dan, kissing him lightly. “Dan I thought about coming back everyday, I was just so scared to hurt you. You never left my mind, and I always found myself dreaming of coming back. I promised if I ever got the chance to see you again, I would never stop apologizing. I'm sorry Dan.” Phil kissed Dan's hand that he still had in his own.

“It's fine, I'm just glad you're back.” Dan whispered, leaning in and kissing Phil. Phil felt his worries melt away and he kissed Dan back.

“So am I,” Phil said earnestly, meaning it for so many reasons. They stay like that for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the familiar feeling.

–  
Three days later and Dan couldn't get it off his mind. At first it started as just a thought but it was becoming an almost obsession. When Phil bit him, he couldn't deny how _good_ it felt, and he wanted to know why. Surely getting your blood drained from your body should be incredibly unconformable, _right_? He shook his head and walked into their lounge (he was glad he could call it theirs again) and saw Phil sat just like he use to, watching anime and eating dry cereal.

“Hey Phil can I ask you something?” Dan asked, sitting down next to Phil. Phil nodded, pausing the show and turning to Dan.

“What's up?” Phil asked, the blush on Dan's cheeks not going unnoticed.

“I just had a question about the other day,” Phil tilted his head as if to say 'go on' and Dan nodded. “When you bit me, well-” Dan sighed and rolled his eyes, feeling slightly childish. “I got really turned on, okay? Like /really/ turned on. If I hadn't fainted, I would have had you right there.” Phil blushed at that and giggled lightly. “I just wanted to know why? Is that weird?”

Phil laughed loudly and looked at Dan. “It's not weird Dan, it's actually normal.” Dan furrowed his brows. Phil sighed and bit his lip trying to form an explanation. “I really don't know how to explain it,” Phil said, scratching the back of his neck. “It's just a normal reaction to it, I guess it's to distract the person from what happening.” Phil remembered when he got bit, and he remembers not feeling a thing other than pleasure. He imagined it probably hurt a lot but the pleasure overtook that.

Dan nodded and looked at Phil, biting his lip. “So are you going to do it again?” Dan asks, licking his suddenly dry lips. Phil's eyes dart to Dan's and he shakes his head.

“No Dan I couldn't bite you again, I just did that to prove a point.” Dan rolled his eyes.

“But Phiiil,” He whined, climbing into Phil's lap. “It was so nice, I want you to do it, please?” Dan pouted and looked at Phil who was biting his lip.

“I can't Dan,” Phil felt panic rising, his mind drifting. Dan noticed Phil's worried face.

“If you think you'll hurt me, just think, you did it once, you can do it again.” Phil shook his head.

“It isn't that Dan,” Phil gently pushed Dan onto the sofa next to them and got up.

“Phil whats wrong?” Phil shook his head and tried to walk away but Dan caught him. “Phil tell me what's wrong.”

“It's just,” Phil motioned for them to sit back on the couch. “In the months I was gone I had to do things Dan. Things I didn't really want to but had to to survive.” He bit at the inside of his cheeks. “To sum it up, I've come to associate feeding with sex.” Dan frowned and reached out for Phil's hand.

“You had to have sex with people you- killed?” Dan asked, gulping slightly. Phil nodded.

“Trust me Dan I felt awful, like I was betraying you but I had to.” Phil jumped a bit in his seat. “See a vampire can't drink a _pures_ blood, they have to drink the blood of someone who had committed any sort of 'sin' like having sex, cheating or drinking alcohol.” Phil shrugged his shoulders. “If I were to drink a pures blood, I would die. I didn't want to die. So-so I had to have sex with people so that I knew they were impure.” Phil felt tears welling in his eyes. “I'm sorry Dan,i had too.”

Dan hushed him and pulled him close. “I understand now Phil, I do. It's not your fault.”

“I want to pleasure you, but I don't want to hurt you Dan,” Phil whispered. Dan nodded, resting his head against Phil's.

“Even though I believe you wouldn't hurt me, I wont make you do anything you don't want to.”

Dan held Phil close and they chose to move past this little thing and watch some anime.

-  
Eventually they fell back into routine. Dan went back on the internet, and Phil did too. Their fans were relieved that they were okay, and when Dan and Phil made it clear that everyone should move on, no one asked why they left. They went back into the video making routine, the social media routine, but most of all they fell back in step with each other. Dan couldn't be happier to have a room to share again, and Phil felt so much joy he was back.

Though just like everything else, they fell back into the routine grocery shopping. They had run out of food and neither of them wanted a repeat of last time, so they went together.

“What did you even eat when I was gone Dan?” Phil asked, putting on his shoes and turning to Dan.

“Not much, really. Just whatever I found.” Phil understood. “Hey don't worry now though, cause I'm going to buy so much junk!” Dan exclaimed and poked Phil's chest. “And I'm going to make you eat all of it with me!” Phil rolled his eyes but he was glad Dan was going to be eating again.

“I would rather just eat you,” Phil joked, but as he turned to go down the steps, he noticed Dan not moving. He went to ask what was up when Dan spoke.

“Then why don't you?” Dan whispered, his voice husky. Phil swallowed and stared at Dan. Dan didn't take it back, and Phil began to walk forward.

“I'm not too sure anymore.” Phil growled, stalking forward and pressing Dan up against the wall. He leant forward and brushed his lips against Dan's neck. “Is this alright Dan?”

Dan shuddered and nodded. “Yes please,” Dan whimpered, extending his neck to give Phil more room. Phil smirked and began kissing along Dan's expanse of neck. He sucked a hickey on his collarbone, kissing back up to where Dan's neck met his shoulders. Phil settled along the curve there, placing his lips to the skin. Dan's hands were pressed against the wall tightly, preparing for what was to come. Phil bared his teeth, grazing Dan's skin before biting down slowly. Dan winced but after a second he felt it. The overwhelming pleasure.

Dan moaned, his mouth dropping open. He grabbed Phil's shirt and pulled him forwards into his body. His hands slipped under Phil's arms, going to grip at the back of his shirt. They settled on Phil's shoulder blades, digging into the toned skin there.

When Phil finally began to take a pull of Dan's blood, Dan sucked in air through his teeth. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he had to grip tightly on to Phil to keep upright. Both men were already hard and in need of friction. Though as Phil was preoccupied with sucking Dan's blood, Dan took the liberty of gripping Phil's ass and pulling his hips forward into his own. Dan moaned Phil's name, and Phil felt the the vibration of it under his lips.

Dan was grinding unashamedly against Phil, desperate to reach a high. He wasn't sure he could handle the pleasure any longer, but at the same time it felt so good he never wanted it to end. Dan hips pushed forward hard as he pulled Phil's hips harshly against his. Dan would move his hips fast against Phil's, but then the pleasure would get so intense he would have to slow down again. He didn't even move to unzip his jeans, even though his member was pressing harshly against his zipper.

Meanwhile Phil was on another planet, his instinct to /keep going/ to keep drinking Dan's blood was on overdrive. Without his conscious knowledge, Phil slowly forgot he had to stop. Suddenly he wasn't drinking Dan's blood, he was feeding; nothing in his mind telling him to stop. Slowly Dan became weaker. He didn't even notice it either. His mind was scattered, riding on the high of the amazing feelings he was getting head to toe. The only thing that snapped him out of his cloudy high was the cold floor beneath his fingertips.

Somehow in the midst of his grinding, his knees gave out and he slide down the wall. Though it didn't stop his hormone induced mind from trying to reconnect his and Phil's hips. He lifted his arms, which felt lead weighted, and grabbed the belt-loops on Phil's jeans. Dan yanked him forward, which ended with Phil straddling his hips while his neck bent to continue drinking Dan's blood. Dan tried to start up a rhythm of pushing his hips against Phil's but his body wouldn't move. No matter how hard he tried to move, his body didn't let him.

Then came a sharp pain, starting in his chest and spreading through his arms and legs. Dan gasped, not able to do much else. The pain could only be described as someone taking a knife and slowly dragging it along the insides of his skin. The aching in his pants forgotten, Dan tried to move, tried to curl into himself to stop the horrible pain. He didn't even realize the cause until Phil shifted above him. Dan realized that Phil was slowly draining him of blood, the pain coming from his veins being emptied. He tried to move, to make a noise or something, anything, to get Phil's attention, to no avail. And Phil didn't even realize what he was doing, lost in his nature. While Dan felt his mind go fuzzy, his eyes closing, Phil only felt the warm blood slipping down his throat.

In a last ditch attempt to get Phil's attention, before his mind and body slipped off, Dan opened his mouth and retched from it a gargled noise that resembled Phil's name. That noise though, as mangled as it was, was enough. Phil's hyper sensitive hearing picked it up, and though he was completely engulfed in draining the blood from the warm body below him, his mind registered it.

_Dan's voice, Dan, he was feeding from Dan, he had completely lost himself._

As though he was electrocuted, Phil jumped away from Dan, tearing his skin in the process. Dan was sickly pale, and his eyes were closed. Phil's eyes widened as he scrambled forward and grabbed at Dan's arms.

“Dan? Dan!? Dan!” Phil shouted, shaking the cold boy beneath him. “Oh fuck, oh no.” Phil panicked. He looked at the cold, nearly lifeless boy beneath him, and he had to make his mind up. He lifted his arm, rolling his sleeve up and bit into the flesh there. Before he could even think _is this what I really want to do?_ He was dripping the dark red liquid into Dan's mouth. He picked Dan up and carried him into the bedroom they had been sharing, laying him on the bed.

_What did I do? Oh god, I just turned Dan! I made him like me! Why did I feed off him?! Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

Phil sat watching Dan sleep, unrelenting on guilt tripping himself. Dan on the other hand was changing, his senses becoming magnified, and a feeling of hunger settling deep in his stomach.

–  
When Dan woke up, it was because Phil was muttering to himself. To Dan, it sounded more along the lines of yelling.

“Phil can you stop yelling, I'm trying to sleep.” Dan snapped. Phil whipped around and stared at Dan like he had two heads.

“Dan! You're awake!” Phil stepped forward, towards Dan. “Ho-How do you feel?”

“No I'm not,” Dan groaned. “And hungry.” Phil giggled and sat down on the bed next to Dan.

“Do you remember what happened Dan?” Phil asked, playing with his fingers. Dan closed his eyes briefly, memories swirling through his head.

“I remember,” Dan brought his hand up to his head. “you bit me, and I got really turned on. And then their was pain, and fuzziness.” Dan said, sitting up. A sharp pain tore through his neck and he grabbed the spot. “Ow fuck- what is that?” He felt piece of soft material wrap around his neck. “Do I have bandage around my neck?”

Phil sat with a guilty smile, looking at Dan. “Yeah it's bandage Dan.”

“Why?” Dan asked, sitting back on the palm of his hands.

“It's quite the story Dan, really.” Phil chuckled. “Do you notice anything different about yourself?” Dan furrowed his brows and tried to think through the craziness going on in his head.

“What happened Phil?”

“Dan you,” _didn't stop me._ No he couldn't say that. He couldn't blame Dan for this. “You're a vampire.” _Like a bandage Phil, just rip it right off why don't you!_

“I'm a vampire,” Dan said slowly, trying to process it. “Wha-how?”

“I lost myself when I drank your blood. I nearly killed you, and I didn't want you to die so I turned you. I'm so sorry Dan.” He felt as though he has said that too many times. _No one apologizes to their boyfriend this much do they? Well to be fair no one has accidentally turned their boyfriend into a vampire!_

“I'm a vampire.” Dan said, reaching up to touch the sharp teeth under his lips. For a few moments he didn't say anything, didn't do much. Phil sat next to him on the bed, not sure what to do. Dan dropped his hand, his eyes going wide. “I'm an actual fucking vampire.” Dan whispered.

“Dan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-”

“I'm going to fucking disintegrate if I go into sunlight! Not that I go outside but oh my god! I can't touch holy water- wait I don't go to church- but still! Oh god,” Dan gasped. “I can't eat garlic bread anymore.” He whispered. Phil was sitting next to him on the bed, staring at Dan as he had a mental freak out. For a few seconds he let Dan ramble, but then he gentle grabbed Dan's arm. Dan quieted down for a moment and stared at Phil.

“Dan, none of that stuff is true.” Phil said calmly.

“What?” Dan whispered harshly. At that, Phil couldn't contain his laughter.

“Dan you really think all that stuff is true? And your biggest problem was fucking garlic bread?” Dan just stared at him. “Oh my god Dan you believed that stuff. Wow. Okay well to start off, drop everything you've thought about vampires because I'm about to blow your mind.”

After a bit of explaining, Phil managed to convinced Dan that, no, he wouldn't turn to stone in the sun, and yes, he could eat as much garlic bread as he wanted. The only thing that kills a vampire is feeding off a pure.

“What about a stake to the heart?”

“That would kill anyone Dan.”

Vampires can't become bats, if they concentrate, their senses will return to normal and they need to drink blood to stay alive.

“So that's it?”

“Yeah pretty much”

“Vampires are boring.”

-

Since their last trip to the grocery store failed, they decided to go the next day. The headed towards the store, talking a bit as they went. They got there and since they knew they only ate three types of foods, they grabbed them off the shelves along with a couple other things. They rang everything up and payed, relieved to have made it safely to the store. Dan was still a bit off, adjusting to his life as a vampire. Though he hadn't 'eaten' yet, and Phil was going to have it stay that way for as long as he could. He was trying to find out a way to safely have Dan feed, without him having to have sex with people.

Just as he thought that, he saw the man. The man who had “/helped/” him. He grabbed Dan's jumper and pulled him down the street, past the man, trying his hardest not to be obvious. Dan was confused but when he saw the look Phil had on his face, he let himself be pulled.

When Phil finally pulled Dan all the way back to their flat, he got inside, and locked the door, he put everything down and rushed off into his bedroom. Dan put everything away in the proper places, then headed to Phil's room. He knocked on Phil's door before entering.

“Phil what happened?” He asked, walking over to a curled up Phil. Phil just shakily exhaled and closed his eyes.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Phil said, curling more into himself.

“Phil you can't keep stuff bottled up, it doesn't help. Just tell me.”

“No Dan, it's not important.” Phil murmured.

“The last time you said anything close to that, I didn't see you for four months.” Dan dipped his head, worry flooding his system. Phil sat up slowly, looking at Dan.

“Dan I'm never leaving you again, I promised.”

“Just tell me what's wrong then, I don't want you to have to keep it to yourself and end up stressing yourself out!” Phil sighed heavily, resting his head on Dan's shoulder.

“I saw the man that “helped” me.” Phil explained, emphasizing his words to make a point. Dan was confused for a second, but he briefly remembered Phil talking about a man who told him all about being a vampire.

“Why did you run from him?” Dan asked quietly, feeling like he was treading on thin ice with the subject.

“Because,” Phil moving closer to Dan. “He sort of made a living off me.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“He would have me come round his house everyday at 6:30, and get 'prettied' up. Then I would walk around with him until he found someone for me to feed off of. The catch was, that they paid him to have sex with me. This, of course, would guarantee I didn't get killed when feeding, but it always felt awful. And when I killed them, I would just leave them there and go back to the streets-which is where I had to live. I didn't have any money so this man basically trapped me. He offered me food, showers, and clothes, and he got paid in return. It was all I could do.” Phil wiped his nose on his jumper. “It was so horrible Dan, but I didn't know what to do, and I don't want you to have to do that.” Dan felt awful. The trauma Phil had experienced in the four months he was gone was unbelievable.

“I-I didn't know Phil,” Dan kissed the top of his head. “I wish you would have come back.”

“Didn't want to hurt you.” Phil mumbled.

“I was always hurting with you gone.” Dan said. “But Phil I promise you won't have to do that ever again.”

“How will we eat?” Phil asked, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

“I don't know yet love, but we'll figure it all out.”

-  
Phil fell asleep a few hours later, snuggled into Dan's side. Dan on the other hand was wide awake, trying to figure out what to do so they wouldn't have to have sex to eat. _'That has to be the strangest thought ever_ ' Dan thought to himself.

Though throughout the night he keep thinking about different things that could be considered a sin. Phil only mentioned three things: sex, cheating and alcohol, but he wonders if there is more. His mind flashed back to the night when Phil found him. Really he was only half aware of what was happening, because he had be sort of drunk at the bar he came out of. All he really remembers, was a man grabbing him and pushing him into an alley. When he had try to make a run for it, the man threw him against the brick wall that enclosed the area. Then everything went black. Though he didn't remember much, in the following day, when he asked Phil, Phil told him. He told Dan that he had been mugged, and Dan didn't really care that much (mostly because the mugger brought his boyfriend back) but he still thinks about it sometimes.

Maybe stealing was a sin? Dan would have to ask, but he was pretty sure it was. He tried to close his eyes and get some sleep, hopeful that his forming plan would work out. He didn't know if he could ever do what Phil had to.

-

When he woke in the morning to sunlight playing across his eyes, Phil stretched his arms and yawned. Dan was lying next to him, in peaceful slumber, so he decided to make some breakfast for them. He went into the kitchen and got out all of the ingredients needed for pancakes, and he starting making them.

About halfway through his cooking, Phil noticed Dan walking out of the bedroom, his hair a mess and his eyes a bit red from sleep.

“Morning sunshine,” Phil chirped, beckoning Dan over to him.

“You're up early?” Dan said, his voice dictating it like a question.

“Yes, because I wanted to be the best boyfriend ever and bring you breakfast in bed. Guess you'll have to settle with breakfast in the kitchen though.” Phil giggled, hugging Dan's tired looking form. Dan just mumbled a 'yeah okay Phil' into Phil's shirt, causing Phil to start laughing again. “Sit I'll make you a few pancakes. How many?”

“Three please,” Dan said, yawning after he finished. Phil smiled and placed three pancakes onto a plate for Dan and handed them to Dan, along with honey and some lemon. “Fancy,” Dan said sarcastically.

“Yeah yeah just eat them,” Phil laughed, kissing the top of Dan's head. Phil made his own pancakes and settled down across from Dan. They ate in a comfortable silence, playing a game of footsies under the table without even thinking about it.

“So Dan how are you feeling?” Phil asked, almost done with his plate. He was slightly worried than Dan hadn't drank any blood yet, considering the fact that he was a newer vampire. He was also feeling a bit iffy himself, his blood levels dropping since the last time he drank any blood. _Though the last blood you drank was Dan's,_ he reminded himself almost bitterly.

“Um, I feel fine, why?” It wasn't a complete lie, but he did feel, _off_. He couldn't place the feeling but it was almost like a burning sensation had settled in his gut. He briefly wondered if this was normal for vampires or if it was some sort of vampire disease he should be aware of.

“I'm just a bit worried Dan, you haven't drank any blood since you turned. Usually you need it immediately, because you've basically been sucked dry but-” Phil wasn't about to tell Dan he made him drink extra of his own blood. It was a it selfish, but he knew it would keep Dan from feeling the gut-wrenching cravings. He wanted so bad for it to be easy to hunt but he knew that eventually Dan would have to, do things, do get blood. The thought alone make his throat close. “You haven't needed it yet. Or at least you haven't told me you need it.”

“Oh,” was all Dan could reply. The feeling in his stomach doubled and he wondered if that was it. “Well I don't know how it feels to need it.” Dan honestly wasn't looked forward to the whole blood drinking thing. He was kind of disgusted at the thought of sucking blood.

Phil nodded his head and took both of their finished plates to the kitchen. “It's like hunger pains but with a sharper edge. It feel like you need _something_ , and you won't be satisfied until you get it.” Dan felt his heart drop. That was exactly what he was feeling, except now he recognized the feeling of need.

“Shit,” Dan muttered, biting his nails. Phil felt a horrible feeling of dread settle over him. He knew Dan needed blood, _real human blood._

Phil walked back over to sit with Dan but this time he sat next to him. “I'm sorry for basically putting you into this life.” Phil whispered, feeling guilt clenching in his stomach.

Dan smiled at Phil. Not in a happy way, but more in a sad, understanding way. “At least we can be together forever. You won't have to watch me die.” Dan said, snorting shortly after. “Or at least until you get tired of me and stake me.” That made Phil smile, so Dan took it as a win.

“I would never stake you Dan,” Phil said, a small laugh coming out with it. “I would put you in the sun so you can disintegrate!” Phil's voice was dripping with sarcasm, as he remembered Dan's mini freak out when he realized he was a vampire.

“Oh no!” Dan gasped, putting his hands up in front of him. “Anything but that!” They started to giggle and didn't stop for a good five minutes. When they calmed down, Phil leant in and kissed Dan's nose softly. Dan pouted but leant forward to kiss Phil, pecking him on the lips. Phil blushed, _blushed for gods sake_ , and chased Dan's lips when he leant back.

That led to them making out on the kitchen's uncomfortable chairs, both of them smiling into the kisses. Eventually though, they broke away, and that's when Dan remembered his plan.

“Phil I have a question,” Dan said, trying to think how he would word this.

“Oh no, should I be scared?” Phil said jokingly.

“Hush,” Dan playfully slapped Phil's shoulder, “No it's about the whole drinking blood thing.” Phil looked worried, but nodded for Dan to continue. “Would a crime be considered a sin?”

“A crime?” Phil asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah like a mugging you know?”

“I don't know, stealing is a sin isn't it? Like isn't that one of the ten commandments? 'Though shalt not steal' or whatever?” Phil said, looking at Dan's concentration face.

“You know what, let me check.” Dan ran into their bedroom, grabbing his laptop and opening it up to the Google homepage. He Googled what the ten commandments were, and a couple links later he was reading through them.

“Find out?” Phil asked, scaring Dan out of his concentration.

“Jesus Phil, warnings.” Phil apologized, but Dan knew better then to think he was actually sorry.

“But really what did you find out?” Phil said, plopping down on the bed next to Dan.

“Well, I've found that a lot of things are sins,” Phil chuckled under his breath but listened. “But a lot of them were sort of, erased, you could say, by Jesus getting nailed to the cross. Though the ten commandments are still in place, through and through.” Dan scrolled down to number eight. “And it looks to me like number eight is exactly what we were looking for.”

Phil leaned over Dan's lap to see the screen, and he read out number eight. “So stealing is a sin.”

“Right,” Dan said hopefully.

“But Dan, I know this is great and all, but how do we know that vampire rules and shit follow this? How do we know it's not just some random cult thing?”

“Well-” Dan pulled up a new tab. He typed in 'where did vampire originate' and came to a link. “it says here, 'Vampires proper originate in Eastern Europe in 1431-1476.'” Dan pulled open another tab. This time he searched the religions in Europe during the time vampires were created. “Aha! I says here that during the 1400's Catholicism was a major religion in both western and eastern Europe. So we can greatly suspect that since one, it was created here and two, during the time it was created this religion was big, it would have this background.”

Phil took the laptop and switched back to the tab which showed the commandments. “Dan, if Vampirism or whatever it's called, was based around Catholicism, why would we be encouraged to murder to drink blood? I mean its one of the commandments, Though shalt not murder.”

Dan thought for a moment before he jerked so hard from realization he hurt his neck. “Because Phil! Can't you see! We aren't meant to _follow_ Catholicism, Vampires must have been created to rebel against it. We aren't following the commandments, no, they are all inverted to us. We are encouraged to find people who break them, who 'sin' and make them into one of us!” Dan opened a last tab up and pulled the origins of Vampires up. “'Vampires were started early into the 1400's when a group of peasants who had been pulled by the king to be slaves for their family, wanted to be freed. For years they pleaded with God, they prayed and prayed but nothing ever happened, and they stayed enslaved. Soon enough they began to question their beliefs, and the torture of being enslaved brought an evil out of them. A peasant by the name of Edward Claes snuck out of his dungeon like room and found the Kings quarters. He took a sharp dagger with him and as the King rested, he, oh god gross.” Dan looked away for a moment to keep down the bile in his throat. Phil, on the other hand, continued to read aloud.

“He cut the King's head off,” Phil said, making a disgusted face. “And in the midst of the growing twilight, he drank the blood from the severed head.” Phil shivered. “God was said to have cursed the peasant with sharp teeth and a need to drink blood. The peasant then murdered his family, killing them all slowly. Once the fog of his murder cleared, he was left with the guilt of killing his family. The peasant, then tried to hang himself, only to be left with healing rope burns.” Phil looked at Dan, who was making the most disgusted face possible.

“He spent the next decade trying to find solutions, and came across a cult far off from the town.”

“Oh no this can't be good.” Dan mumbled, listening to Phil speak. “But you were sort of right about the whole cult thing.” Phil just shook his head and continued.

“A witched consoled the peasant, promising to help him as long as he helped her. Her deal was, as follows; _I shall help you with your hunger for blood, but you will used it for my advantage. I will make it so you can keep those you love alive with you forever, but you must make them sin against the lord._  The peasant agreed to her deal, and as promised, she made it so he could keep those he loved around. Though she made it so, he would have to follow through with their deal.  _Remember, make them sin, or else you shall die a painful death.”_

“I think we have our answer Phil,” Dan whispered. “We follow rules set against God, which would make it right to assume we can feed from those who steal.” Phil was still sat in aw of it all.

“I just don't understand,” Phil placed Dan's laptop on the bed and rubbed his face. “It's all so crazy. I mean our origins and stuff.”

“It is, but at least we know we won't have to have sex to drink blood.” Dan tried seeing the lighter side.

“Yeah, but how will we know if we are actually right? I mean, I don't want this all to be just a theory and have one of us dead.”

“Its a pretty convincing theory Phil,” Dan said, hugging Phil around the shoulders. “And I don't want us to spend the rest of our lives cheating on one another to drink blood.” Phil nodded almost solemnly. “It's worth a shot right?”

Phil nodded again, kissing Dan's lips and letting himself fall back onto the bed, taking everything in.

-

That night they went out. They stalked along alleyway, waiting. Usually London was a decent place, but just like everywhere else, muggings and robbery happened at nightfall.

“I'm still worried Dan what if-”

“No what if's,” Dan hushed Phil, kissing his lightly to make him feel better. “We have to do this, and I promise, it will be alright.” Phil pressed his forehead to Dan's and let their breath mingle.

“I love you Dan,” He whispered.

“I love you too Phil, but we'll have plenty of time for I love you's when we are done feeding.” Phil just huffed a bit, kissed Dan one more and began watching again.

It looked like luck was on their side that night because not a moment later a man came running out of a store not to far from them. Following him, a man was yelling and waving a phone around, obviously in distress. Even better, the man who had robbed the place was running right at them. Dan drew in air through his nose, ducking behind the wall and waiting for the footsteps to get closer. He knew he would be able to outmatch the man in strength and speed, so he didn't have anything to worry about. So why was he so damn nervous?

The footsteps got closer and closer until Dan felt the vibrations of the movements under his feet. He quickly jumped out, grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him back into the alleyway. The man tried to fight but he was quickly overpowered by Dan's strength. Dan, giving one last look at Phil, sunk his teeth into the man's neck. It was like a switch was turned on because before, where he would've been disgusted by the thought of blood, was now eagerly taking it from the man before him. The man tried to protest but he only groaned in a rather sexual way. Dan didn't notice, only focusing on the taste of the liquid in his mouth. He felt more and more energized, and when he ran out of blood to drink, he whined.

He pulled back, wiping his mouth and looking at the man on the ground, pale as paper and cold as winter. Dan felt remorse, of course he did, he still had moral, but he knew he had to do this. And if he had to do this, at least he wasn't hurting innocent people. He stood up off the ground and came face to face with Phil.

“You don't feel funny do you?” Phil asked, checking Dan's forehead. Dan just chuckled and pushed Phil's hand away.

“Get your cold hands off me,” Dan giggled, “I feel fine really i-” Dan held his throat and began to choke. Phil panicked and held Dan's waist to keep him up.

“Dan, oh god Dan!” Phil said frantically, but before he could do anything else Dan started laughing. Phil, confused, dropped Dan and he plopped down onto the floor.

“You so fell for it! That was so great! You should have seen your face! Oh god it was priceless,” Dan had to hold onto his sides because they were hurting from laughing.

“That's not funny Dan,” Phil pouted once he recovered from shock.

“It was so funny to me holy shit-” Dan was cut off by Phil slapping his hand over his mouth. Dan was going to pull it away but Phil's very serious expression stopped him.

_“He ran this way officer, then he disappeared...”_

Phil nodded to Dan, who understood and stood up with him. Phil removed his hand from his mouth and took Dan's hand instead. He quickly raced out of the alley, hoping them being faster would help their situation.

They made it back to their flat in no time, both panting. They might have enhanced senses, but that doesn't make them fit.

“That was close.” Dan whispered, Phil just nodded and entered the flat. They fell onto the sofa without a word.

“So it works then?” Dan asked, looking at Phil after a moment. “We don't have to have sex or anything, we can just feed from those who steal and shit?” Phil chewed his lips before replying.

“Seeing as you aren't dead, I'm guessing its a yes.” Phil then looked up at Dan and their eyes met. He smiled. “I'm glad we found a solution.” He moved closer to Dan and kissed him gently.

“Well we wouldn't need a solution if you had been more careful,” Dan said, not meaning any harm in his words. Phil rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Da-”

“And we wouldn't need a solution if you hadn't gotten carried away and drank all my blood.” Dan said even more sarcastically.

“Actually shut up,” Phil said, pushing Dan onto the couch.

“Make me,” Dan said cheekily, knowing Phil would roll his eyes. He did. Phil still leant over and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss. “But I agree, I'm glad we found a way to make it work.”

“We always do don't we?” Phil asked, looking down at Dan.

“Yeah, we always do.” Dan confirmed before reconnecting their lips in another sweet kiss.


End file.
